Densetsu
by akanemori
Summary: Drabble tentang urband legend dunia.../Jappaness character name/ Pokespe


**Densetsu**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon isn't mine**

**Warning: Typo, kurang horror, OOC, dll.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

* * *

**Sofa...**

Namaku Kotone, dan aku ingin membagi pengalaman ku yang sangat menakutkan..

Kemarin malam, aku tidur seharian.. entah alasan apa aku begitu.. yang pasti kemarin, aku merasakan lelah yang luar biasa..

Dan ternyata sekitar jam 9/10 malam.. aku terbangun dari tidurku.. aku terbangun karena merasa sedikit lapar, jadi aku memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah,. Mencari beberapa snack untuk dimakan.. saat aku ingin menuruni tangga.. aku melihat kakakku terbaring di sofa.. kupanggil namanya

"Hibiki! Hey Hibiki! "

Dia tetap tidak bangun Dari tidurnya.. aku memanggilnya dari suara pelan sampai aku berteriak memanggil namanya.. aku kesal , namun aku agak takut untuk turun dan melihatnya..

Kemudian aku melempar sendal kiri ku ke arahnya.. tetap saja dia tidak bangun.. aku lempar lagi yang kanan.. kali ini tepat mengenai dadanya.. dia tetap tidak bergerak..

Jadi , aku menggedor pintu kamar orangtuaku.. ibu bertanya dari dalam..

"Kotone! Ada apa sih? Sampai menggedor pintu seperti itu?"

Aku menceritakan semuanya

Kali ini ayahku yang menjawab..

"Itu hanya halusinasimu saja Kotone! Atau mungkin kau tidur sambil berjalan lagi ya?! Kakakmu, Hibiki.. itu pergi seharian.. dan belum pulang sampai sekarang karena dia akan menginap di rumah temannya.. 15 menit yang lalu dia baru saja mengabari kami.. lebih baik kau tidur sana!"

Mendengar penjelasan ayah, bulu kudukku berdiri.. lantas, siapa yang tadi berbaring di sofa? Perawakan tubuh dan wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Hibiki.. Akhirnya aku memutuskan tidak jadi turun ke dapur dan kembali ke kamar berusaha melanjutkan tidurku.. toh besok aku masih bisa sarapan..

Saat aku akan mulai terlelap, aku mendengar pintu kamarku terbuka sedikit.. mengeluarkan bunyi berdenyit yang ngilu..

Aku tidak berani melihat langsung apa yang masuk ke kamarku.. mungkin atas kejadian yang baru saja aku alami.. aku mungkin hanya akan mengintip sedikit..

Ketika aku sedikit membuka mata.. aku melihat dia! Ya.. yang terbaring disofa tadi.. aku mengenali dari baju yang dipakai.. baju hijau dengan celana coklat.. dan topi seperti punya Hibiki

Wajahnya mengerikan.. setengah kulit wajahnya terkelupas.. otaknya mencuat sedikit dari tempurung kepalanya..

Dia sangat dekat ! Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa mengerikan wajahnya.. aku berteriak memanggil ayah dan ibu..

Mereka masuk ke kamarku.. namun, entah kenapa mereka mengerikan,. Perut mereka dipenuhi darah.. seperti banyak luka tusuk.. dan mereka memasang tampang marah dendam ke arahku.. mereka bertiga mengerubuni ku..

* * *

**Pita kuning...**

Ruri suka memakai pita kuning di lehernya, tak peduli apapun keadaannya. ia memiliki sahabat sejak kecil, Tetsu. bahkan Tetsu tidak pernah melihat ruri tanpa pita kuning di lehernya.

berkali-kali Tetsu bertanya, Ruri selalu menolak untuk menjawabnya. waktu berlalu, akhirnya Tetsu melamar Ruri, mereka pun menikah. di hari pernikahan Tetsu kembali bertanya soal pita kuning yang ia selalu pakai, Ruri menangis dan menjawab.

"Padahal kita sudah bahagia. apakah ada bedanya?"

Tetsu berhenti bertanya sejak saat itu, mereka hidup bahagia dan memiliki keluarga kecil. Akhirnya, suatu hari Ruri jatuh sakit. melihat hidup istrinya yang tidak lama lagi, Tetsu bertanya kembali soal pita kuning itu. Ruri tersenyum dan berkata "baiklah Tetsu, kau selama ini sudah bersabar, kau boleh melepas pita kuning ini"

Tetsu membuka pita itu perlahan, pita itu jatuh kelantai bersamaan dengan jatuhnya kepala Ruri...

* * *

**Cermin...**

Serena menyisir rambutnya dengan sebal, salahkan sensei yang menyuruhnya untuk mengikat rambut alhasil rambutnya menjadi kusut. sama halnya dengan Mei

"Untunglah di toilet sekolah kita ada cermin lebar seperti ini..." senyum Mei, Serena hanya mengangguk.

tiba-tiba udara sekitar mereka terasa dingin, mereka bahkan tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang. gambaran di cermin tiba tiba berubah, seperti suasana toilet jaman dulu.

dari gambaran itu di bilik ke tiga keluarlah sesosok boneka yang memakai kimono seperti zaman dulu, Mei melihat boneka itu dengan takjub

"Lihatlah Serena, boneka ini lucu sekali" Senyum Mei, Serena meneteskan keringat dingin.

Boneka itu menjulurkan tangannya ke Mei dan menarik Mei ke cermin, "Mei!" Serena berusaha menangkap Mei, tapi usahanya dihalangi oleh cermin. Boneka itu masuk ke bilik ke tiga sambil membawa Mei.

setelah itu, gambaran pada cermin kembali seperti semula Serena membalikan badannya dan membuka bilik ke tiga...

kosong...

* * *

**Monalisa...**

"Hei Hikari, kamu tahu gak kalau saat semua murid sudah pulang, lukisan Monalisa di ruangan ini akan tertawa dan menangis?" Hikari bergidik ngeri. "Ayo keluar, Hikari, nanti di tawain monalisa loh" "Blue!"

Hikari mengecek kembali buku bukunya "Lho?" "Kenapa Hikari?" Hikari terdiam "Se-sepertinya buku ku ketinggalan di kelas seni deh…" "Kelas seni yang ada lukisan monalisa itu? Sepertinya kamu harus hati hati, Hikari" saran Kotone, Hikari mengangguk

"Maaf, kami harus jemput adik dulu, jaa" Blue menyeret Kotone pergi. "Baiklah.."

"Disini rupanya!" Hikari mengambil bukunya yang tergeletak di bawah lukisan Monalisa. setelah ia mengambil kembali bukunya, ia merasakan ada tangan yang mencengkram pundaknya erat. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Hikari memukul tangan itu dengan buku yang ia pegang dan berlari keluar dari sekolah itu

"Apa!? Monalisa mencengkram pundakmu?!" "I..iya… aku memukulnya dengan buku ku" Karena penasaran, Blue, Kotone, dan Hikari melihat lukisan monalisa.

Tak ada perbedaan kecuali… tangan monalisa terluka dan berdarah…

**.**

**Keizoku suru**

**.**

* * *

**Yorushiku! Akanemori desu~ entah kenapa aka kepikiran menistakan chara pokespe dan Aka kelamaan ga nulis jadi yaa… bahasanya aneh…**

**Oh ya! Ini fic aka yang pertama di fandom pokemon, hope you like it. Mind to review?**


End file.
